In The Name of God, What Do You Want?
by gooseles
Summary: Short Fic, One Parter...Brooke learns the truth about her new love's shady past.


**_

* * *

Author's Note: This is different...short fic, one parter. The idea had been in my head for a while so I just thought I would share. Enjoy or at least try to, lol... _**

Brooke Davis stirred as she felt the movement beside her. Her eyes fluttered open in the darkness. It was happening again. Another one. Another nightmare.

"No! No!" he screamed out.

"Lucas", she sat up and grabbed his wildly flailing arms.

"No!"

He swung his arms and kicked his long legs so hard that he toppled off the side of the bed. He landed with a thump on the floor breathing heavily, his toned body covered in an icy sweat.

"Babe, it's okay", she said, as she crawled on the floor beside him. "You're okay. You're safe now, Luke. It was just a bad dream."

Panting, his blue eyes darting across the room, his whole body was shaking. Her boyfriend of less than a year opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. It was a familiar scene…the violent night terrors that left him a terrified, speechless, trembling mess. He never talked about it. He never talked about what haunted him in sleep…

------------------------------

"You look like hell."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Friend."

The blonde smiled.

"Brooke, you know I'm just teasing. You just look tired, that's all. Have a seat. I already ordered your favorite…Mint Mocha Chip Frappuncino."

Brooke smiled as she took the cup and swallowed a sip.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver. What do I owe you?"

Peyton waved her hands.

"It's on me today. Besides, it looks like you could use it. Now tell me what's up."

The pretty brunette sighed.

"Rough night."

"Let me guess. Lucas had another nightmare, right?"

Brooke nodded.

"Yeah. The third night in a row and this one was worse than the other ones. He almost punched me in the face."

"And he still won't talk about it?"

Brooke shook her head.

"No. I guess he's embarrassed."

"Or afraid."

"What am I gonna do, Peyton? I mean, I love him so much and most of the time things are great and we're happy. I'm really falling for him but every time it seems like he's falling for me, Lucas just pulls back. It's frustrating, you know. I just wish I could reach him, get him to open up. But when it comes to discussing the past, he clams up."

"I'm sorry."

"And you know when else he clams up?"

"When?"

"Sex."

"I thought you guys had a great sex life."

"We do. I mean, it's totally hot. I'm talking kinky, passionate, wild, crazy, monkey sex."

Peyton smiled.

"Dude, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's great sometimes. But what about the times I want romance. The times I want to make love. When I want it slow and soft with touching and lots of kissing and sweet music and rose petals. It's like, he's fine with sex but when it comes to lovemaking, real intimacy, he can't handle it. It's hard. Sometimes I think this guy is the one and I want him to be the one but I don't know how much more I can take."

Brooke was beginning to tear.

"Brooke, you're okay. I mean, you're obviously a great girl and Lucas or any man is damned lucky to have you. I know how much you love him and from what you've told me, I think he loves you too."

"Then why does he act the way he does?"

"Because he's afraid. I don't know of what but something happened that screwed him up pretty bad. He's just trying to deal with and maybe he's not ready to open up just yet."

"So what do I do?"

"Don't push him. Just do what you've been doing. Keep loving him. Keep being there for him. Don't give up. And when he's ready, when he knows he can completely trust you, then he'll come around."

Brooke closed her eyes. Peyton was right. And she was lucky to have such a great friend. So understanding and full of great advice. She was a new friend as well. Brooke had happened upon her months earlier during her daily stop for morning caffeine. Every day the pretty blonde would be sitting at the outside back corner table, no matter the weather. They struck up a conversation and after several talks several mornings in a row, it became their ritual. It was the only they met or talked but it was comfort for Brooke. There was something real and deep, warm and trustworthy about the pretty blonde. She could confide in Peyton her deepest and darkest secrets. She could have real conversations, not the shallow and meaningless chit chatter she partook in with Teresa and Bevin, her other long time girlfriends. Peyton was different.

"You're right."

Peyton smiled.

"I'm always right", she joked.

"No, I mean it. You're a good friend. Thank you."

"Anytime", Peyton put her hand over Brooke's. "I'm always here for you."

Brooke flinched but smiled. As warm inside as Peyton always managed to make her feel, her hands were always cold as ice.

"I'm totally late for work", Brooke checked her watch. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Peyton waved and smiled as the dark haired woman skipped off.

"Tomorrow", she called out.

---------------------------------------

Brooke couldn't wait to get out of the office. She had been counting the minutes ever since her non existent lunch hour. Working for a fashion magazine was supposed to be fun. She was supposed to rub elbows with the stars. She was supposed to write really great articles on sex and the latest Yoga techniques. Instead, she found herself the office gopher, answering phones and fetching coffee from her stain of a boss.

And when the clock struck five, Brooke grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the door. She slipped into the elevator and made her way onto the street without being noticed. Bevin had called and asked to meet for Happy Hour but Brooke wasn't feeling it. She wasn't feeling frozen pizza at her own apartment either. The one things she wanted most, was to see Lucas. A light bulb went off in her head and before she knew it, she found herself at the little Thai take out place on the corner.

"Two orders each of Fried Wonton and Crab Rangoon, please", she ordered cheerily.

Lucas' favorite and a meal he had recently turned on her onto as well. When the food was ready, she paid and accepted the delicious smelling bag, making the six block walk to her boyfriend's studio apartment. It wasn't in the best of neighborhoods and certainly not the norm for a pretty rich girl former cheerleader but it would do. He was fresh out of college and on his own and it was the best he could do. Besides, she might have found herself in similar digs had Daddy and his generous use of credit cards came in handy.

A resident was leaving the main door so there was no need for Brooke to have to buzz Lucas to be let in. She climbed in the elevator and held onto her belongings for dear life as it creaked and croaked its way to his apartment on the sixth floor. The apartments were spaced out sparsely on the floor and Brooke balanced the warm food as she turned towards the direction of 61 located just underneath the staircase.

"How you doing, baby?"

Brooke looked up to see a sweet elderly looking black lady coming towards her.

"Fine, ma'am. And you?"

"Oh I can't complain."

Everyone in the building was nice so it wasn't uncommon to exchange pleasantries in the halls with strangers. Brooke headed towards Luke's door but stopped dead in her tracks. The old woman. Where had she come from? The only direction she could have come from was inside Lucas' apartment. But how did he know her? And how come she hadn't heard the door open or close.

The footsteps behind her had stopped suddenly. Brooke felt uneasy. A cold chill raced through her body. She was afraid but nevertheless curious to turn around. Slowly she did. And the woman was waiting for the elevator. Brooke smiled and let out a soft chuckle. She felt silly. What was she expecting? And why had she been so scared? It wasn't like it was a ghost or something. Besides, Brooke Davis didn't believe in ghosts.

In front of Lucas' door, she turned and smiled one more time. The woman smiled back. But she smiled wide. So wide it was eerie. Freaky. Unnatural. Literally ear to ear. Brooke gasped and banged frantically on the door.

"Lucas!"

"Brooke", he said after a few seconds. "What's up?"

Short of breath, Brooke turned back to the direction of the elevator. There was no one there. And it had been mere seconds. The elevator had yet to arrive. Where did the woman go?

"Lucas! The woman…that woman, what was she doing here?"

He frowned.

"What woman?"

"The old, black woman. She looked like a sweet little grandmother type. She was wearing a hat and a large overcoat and…"

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about but I didn't see anyone like that."

"But I saw her. I just…"

"You okay?" he asked.

Brooke looked around. She was tired and she'd had a bad day. And her parents always teased that she had an over active imagination. Maybe it had all been in her head.

"Yeah…um, I'm fine. Sorry."

"You brought dinner?"

"Huh?" she looked at the bag. "Oh yeah. Um, I thought you might be hungry. Sorry I didn't call first…"

Lucas smiled and gave her a kiss.

"It's cool. I'm glad you came."

He let her in and she returned his smile but not before taking one last glance back at the elevator.

------------------------------------------

"You look distracted", Peyton observed. "It's the job, isn't it?"

"What? Oh yeah. My job totally sucks."

Peyton smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, is it something else? Because if it is, you know you can talk to me."

Brooke looked away. She wasn't so sure.

"I'm okay", she muttered.

"Brooke…"

It was on the tip of her tongue. It was eating her alive inside. She had to tell someone and if she couldn't tell Peyton, then who could she talk to?

"You're gonna think I'm stupid."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. Trust me. Or at least crazy."

"I don't know", Peyton grinned. "I've heard some pretty wild tales. Nothing surprises me."

"I don't know…"

"It's okay, Brooke. Whatever it is…"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Peyton stopped mid sentence.

"Ghosts?"

Brooke shook her head.

"You're already looking at me like I've lost it. Never mind. Forget I brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to say that. Wow. Um, ghosts…"

"It's stupid."

"Did you see something?"

Brooke took a deep breath. She felt silly.

"No."

"Brooke…"

"No. I mean, probably not. Definitely not. I don't think so…"

"Tell me what you saw."

Broke sighed as she reluctantly related the short tale of what had happened the day before in Lucas' building.

"…And that's it. I guess I just imagined the whole thing."

"Do you think you did?"

"No. I…"

"Brooke…"

"No. I…I know she was there. Peyton, I know what I saw."

Peyton nodded.

"I see."

"You think I'm crazy."

"No. No, I don't, Brooke. I think you saw something that cannot be explained, something supernatural."

"Do you believe?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I think there are things out there that defy logic. Things we can't understand. And I believe in spirits. Some are restless and for whatever reason don't cross over to the other side. Ghosts are all around us."

Brooke felt a shiver.

"That's just creepy. I hate that stupid building. I wish Luke would move."

"I don't think the old lady meant to hurt you. There is a difference between spirits and ghosts and demons. If she wanted to do you harm, then she would have."

"I'm still afraid. I'll take no ghosts over good ghosts any day."

"You don't have to be but I'll tell you a little trick. My grandmother taught it to me when I was little. If you ever see a ghost and you're afraid, all you have to do is look straight at it and say, 'In The Name Of God, What Do You Want?'"

"What will that do?"

"It'll make it disappear."

"Does it work?"

Peyton nodded as Brooke felt even more frightened.

"Um, thanks, Peyton."

"Hey, you're going to be late."

Brooke looked at her watch.

"Thanks. I…I'll see you later."

-------------------------------------------

Brooke moaned out loud as Lucas' calloused hands reached underneath her shirt. She loved the way he squeezed the tender flesh of her nipples. She loved his hot breath on her neck, the way his teeth nipped at the most sensitive spots on her skin.

"I want to fuck you so hard", he groaned, pushing his massive erection against her thigh as if she needed further proof.

Normally his dirty talk was enough to push her over the edge. It turned her on beyond belief and it usually led to hours of orgasmic passion.

"Lucas, wait…" she gasped, pulling away.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was hoping we could do something different tonight."

Lucas grinned.

"What did you have in mind?" his finger traced her panty line.

"I don't know. I want to make love. I want it slow and nice and I want to look in your eyes…"

"Brooke, come on", he sat up.

"What?"

"I mean, it's cool, but what's wrong with the way we normally do it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to try something new."

"Brooke…"

"Lucas, I love having sex with you. It's great but I want more. I need to know that I'm more to you than just a good lay. I want to feel special."

"You are special. Brooke…"

"Then show me."

He looked right in her eyes.

"I can't", he finally said.

Tears filled her eyes.

"Why not?"

He just shook his head.

"Because I just can't."

Brooke nodded.

"Maybe I should just go."

"You don't have to, Brooke."

She stood and began to dress.

"I think that I should. I think it's best."

"Brooke…"

"Good bye, Lucas", she said from the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So it's over?"

"It's over."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Brooke, dude…"

"What? What do you want me to do, Peyton? He can't commit, he doesn't trust me, we don't communicate and I feel like a whore in his bed. What is there left to hang onto?"

"Don't give up so easily. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"I tried."

"Try harder. I know how you feel about this guy. I just don't want you to regret walking away."

"I already regret it but things have to change. He has to change."

"Has he tried to call you?"

"He left like 50 messages already."

"See? He cares."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. I'll tell you what. Go back over there tonight. Tell him everything you feel. I mean, pour your heart out. And when you're done, I want you to take something soft like a silky scarf or your stocking and run it over his body. Plant tiny butterfly kisses all over his face. Then gently lick the area around his ear and whisper that you love him."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Brooke smiled.

"No."

"Well then. Good luck and tell me all about it."

Brooke looked at her friend.

"Thank you. I know I tell you enough but you're totally awesome. I mean that. You're a really great friend. I don't think I could find a better friend. All the talks and you listening and giving great advice…well, it really helps. I don't know what I would do without you."

Peyton grinned.

"You're a good friend, too."

"Well, I have to split. I'm late. What else is new? I'll fill you in tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

Brooke took one last glance at Peyton.

"You feel okay, P?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Nothing. You just look a little pale, that's all."

"I'm good. I'll see you later."

"See you", Brooke waved.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're here", Lucas sighed. "I mean, I'm glad you came back. I didn't think you would. I thought we were done and that really scared me."

"Why?"

"Because…because I don't want to lose you, Brooke."

She sighed softly.

"I don'twant tolose you either, Lucas. I love being with you and spending time with you. You make me so happy. And what we have really means something to me. I need to know it means something to you as well. I'm ready to give you my heart but I want yours in return. That means we have to open up to each other. We have to communicate and we have to have trust. I don't want to feel like I'm wasting my time. I want you to want me as much as I want you."

He opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger to his lips. She slowly removed the pantyhose from her legs and teased the length of his body with it. Lucas shuddered. Then Brooke crawled up and planted soft butterfly kisses all over his face. Next, she licked the sensitive perimeter of his ears. Peyton's advice was right on the money. He was on the verge of exploding.

"Lucas", she whispered in his ear. "I love you. I love you, Lucas."

And there it was. He looked deep in her eyes and gently caressed her body. They touched softly and he held her close as he made love to her the proper way. Tears came to Brooke's eyes. It was all she wanted.

"I love you, too, Brooke", he said when it was over.

"Oh Lucas…"

He sat and looked away and she saw tears falling from his eyes as well.

"Brooke, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

"I haven't been honest with you and there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay. You can tell me anything."

"There is a reason why I couldn't open up. There's a reason why I couldn't make love. And there's a reason for the nightmares."

"It's the same reason for all three?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"Talk to me, babe."

"There was a girl…"

"What girl?"

"A girl I dated before you. We were together a few years. It was a serious relationship and I really loved her."

"What happened?"

"We grew apart. It wasn't working anymore and I wanted out but she wasn't ready to let go. We started fighting a lot and I did some things, things I'm not proud of. I cheated on her and I just turned into a real asshole. I really hurt her."

"Did she break up with you?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No. But I know she had major issues with trust and abandonment and everything. When I did the things I did, it sent her over the edge."

Lucas' voice cracked with emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"She…she couldn't handle it. She um, she committed suicide…"

"Oh my God…"

"It was my fault", he sobbed. "I did it. She's dead because of me. I hurt her. I ruined her life."

Brooke wrapped her arms around him as he broke down and cried.

"Baby, no. It's not your fault. You can't think like that. I know you must have loved this girl but she had problems and you couldn't solve them for her."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Brooke. I just can't forgive myself."

"You have to. It's okay, Lucas. You're okay. Just let it all out. I'm here for you. I love you. And you don't have to deal with this alone anymore. We'll get through this together."

"I…I've been so afraid to let go."

"You can let her go, sweetie. You have to. That's the first step. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here for you."

He took a deep breath.

"God, Brooke I, I just feel better finally telling someone."

She smiled.

"That's a lot to keep all bottled up inside."

He reached into the nightstand drawer by the bed and opened it.

"I'm glad I found you, Brooke. I love you. Now for the first time I feel like I can finally let Peyton go."

Brooke froze.

"Peyton?"

Lucas pulled out a picture frame. In the photo was a beautiful, smiling blonde with long, curly ringlets of hair. The image was oddly and horrifyingly familiar. Too familiar.

"That's her."

Brooke began to shake. Her heart raced. Her blood ran cold. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She couldn't even breathe. She began to tremble and whimper as she desperately clutched at the covers around her. Lucas reached out for his girlfriend.

"Brooke, baby. Are you okay? Brooke? Babe, what's wrong? Talk to me. Please. Just say something."

Brooke said the only thing that would come out of her mouth.

"In the name of God, what do you want?"

THE END


End file.
